kind words of a stranger
by Xblacksheep18X
Summary: [old story, new revisons]Hermionedraco. It was a time of celebration yet one girl's world seemed to crash down. Now it's up to a stranger to bring her back to life.
1. confession and what could of been

Flashback

its either him or me...you cant have both"screamed the jet black haired boy standing in front of her

"but...harry..i.what... do... you mean..," cried the girl that was sobbing at the thought of losing anybody else

"you know..i always thought you knew..and you know something else...i fucking trusted you...i let you into my heart...i ..fell..in love with you...i thought you would always be by my side..always there to help me when i have fallen..remember the promise you made,"rage increasing in every word he spoke

"i know the promise ..i made..and i never ever...have..or had..any intentions of breaking it..and i never fucking have...so please...stop this..you know i would do anything for you...please just stop the yelling..

"WHY ...in the bloody hell should i...i mean you let me down ..all..i wanted...for us...was happiness...i did everything for you..i even made one of the eviliest deals..that will haunt me for the rest of my life..for you...when i battled voldemort all throughout my mind i was saying..just kill the bastard...so finally i can confess my total love to you...so it would never ever have to be a secret ever again again,"

All she could do was stare in silence..and barely take in this shocking news

'but no...you did this..to me...when i finally found you...with him..no less...whispering sweet nothings in your ears...my heart dropped...and was instantly torn out..and stomped on...you RUINED me...,"exclaimed harry with malice in this voice

"so ..like i said again...its either him or me...decide now...before you make it any worse,"as his voice dropped shakely

"i...i...cant...but you dont understand..please...you dont understand...let...me...,"as she was instantly cut off by his finger roughly silencing her mouth

"there is no need for a fucking explanation...i ..GET...it...i guess all of this was just a dream..a dream that turned ..into a ugly...bloody..nightmare...,"harry said as he got on his broom about to depart

"well ..i hope this is what you want...goodbye...forever...hermione,"were his last words as he flew into the darkness

END FLASHBACK

His words echoced in her mind ...piercing her brain over and over like the dagger that cut her ghostly pale skin whever she needed the pain to go away. That night played over and over in her mind for about 5 years now. The night was the night where everybody in the wizarding world rejoiced and was not longer afraid...it was the night where the dark lord vanished..forever...and as the prophecy stated...harry killed him

But the night was so blurry ...so painful...that she only remembers that night to be one thing...the night that everything near and dear slipped away

It was the night where both Ron and harry left her..left her to cry and carry all the problems of the world...on her broken back..and she could only say one thing

"no...this is not what i wanted at all...not at all," 


	2. the truth hurts

Woot..Chapter 2...yay...anyway...here is the second chapter of Dreams that turn to nightmares

DISCLAIMER...what...i already said it in chapter one

Just as she was about to slit her wrist once agian with the dagger that was gleaming with the freshly cut blood on it in the moon light..another painful memory crept back into her mind FLASHBACK

"oh..there you are hermione...i was looking for you,"Ron said sweetly with one of his goofy trademark smilies

"oh yes...ron..here i am...here...i always am...just here...Under everybodies noses...yet nobody realizes where i am ...or for that matter cares...,"as she held back her tears

"...whats wrong...and please dont say anything..i have known you for 7 years now...i know when there is something wrong..actually i know a lot about you,"ron asked with concern in his eyes

"oh have you know...so then why is it..that you have never shown this caring...all knowing side to me...why is it to you...im always just the person that you pay no attention to...unless you need help...or some shit like that..why is it that im just like a dandiloin ...like a weed...but all the same pretty...but only to the person that pays close enough attention...which has never been you...sadly,"she screamed..

"maybe because ...if i seemed .like i did...then you would see through me...and see that i thought that you were so beautiful...so smart...so perfect...and would turn me down...and ruin our friendship that i cherished so much...Truth be..i was afraid that i wasnt good enough for you..and knew all along that i could only be a friend..or a best friend to you," Ron admitted shyly but with confidence in his shaky voice

Shaking her head while tears roll down her face.Hermione just stood there looking over at the moons reflection gleaming over the lake.

" i wish i knew that sooner..i really wish you could of told me that a few years...or even a several months back. when i use to sit and pray that you would notice me ..sees me as something more than a nerdy bookworm with only best friend potential," hermione said quietly

"why is it too late...why cant we just be happy together now...i love you...i love you so much...you cant even imagine," as he embraced her like the world was ending

As they hugged ...she has a shocking feeling along her spine ...a feeling that told her ..that this could never be ...that if only he hugged her years..or even months...that she would of never let go...So she pushed him back...seeing pure shock and betrayel in his face

"Actually i probably can imagine..it's probably how much i loved you...but i dont anymore..and thats the problem...im so sorry Ron...," as she turned and began to walk away

"yea..im sorry to...Im sorry of what could of been..."Ron screamed to her back...making her turn and look at his face one last time

Thar night Ron was killed ...by Lucius Malfoy..and the only thing that played in her mind when she saw his body drop in slow motion...was his last words to her...even to this day she can still hear him.

hope you liked...and review...please... 


	3. sweet nothings destoryed it all

TAADA...three chapters in one night..i feel accomplished..anyways...here is the third chapter...of dreams that turns to nightmares

DISCLAIMER...i dont wanna...say..it...so look in chapter 1

She sobbed as she sat in the window of her manor that was overlooking the woods. The house itself was every secluded from the rest of the world..and that why she liked it.Even though it tortured her everyday just to face the day, she did in fact go to work.since it was the only thing that kept her alive. She was the top healer ar St. Mungos.and even was the chairman of mistreated magical creatures thanks to her foolish years of S.P.E.W

As she tied her hair back ...her brown eyes swept to where there was a calender. Today was the fifth anniversary of the day Voldemort vanished and everybody cheered at Harrys victory

5 years ago was the day that her life was thrown in a black abyliss..the day that her first love was killed...the day that harry confessed the love for her that she never knew of...and the day that one person that ruined her life but in the same time saved it

FLASHBACK

As she lay with her head on Rons cold and stiffened body, she heard a voice and felt the coldest chill down her spine as she felt his hand touch her shoulder "Im sorry about Weasley and im sorry that my jackass of a father killed...,"as Draco was cut off by a fuming but sobbing girl.

"sod off...just leave...if you wanted just to come and see if you could insult a already hurt.lowlife mud..,"as she was cut of by his lips crushing her own

She was in shock ..and part of her wished that he was not the one kissing her...for he was the person that made school a living hell...but the other part...thought it was such a nice warming feeling..like someone actually wanted her...so she kissed back

Only after a second...did she realize that someone else did want her..and became truely guitly...and shoved Malfoy to the floor

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING," she screamed and started to raise her fist

"im trying to stop those tears from flowing down that beautilful face of yours..Granger...im trying ot make you realize that im sorry for all those torments and all the name calling...for those were just .." as the blonde boy was cutt off yet again

"let me guess...all the times you called me mudblood...and all of those degrading names...causing me to want to crawl under my bed and never come out..was just a cover up for the love you had for me," she said with malice in her eyes

Before Draco could respond..or even nod...she shouted

"well i dont fucking buy it for a second...if you fucking loved me...it wouldnt matter about what your jackass of a father thought...or if your cronies laughed at the thought of your black heart getting soft for a mudblood...you would of admitted.."as she broke down into tears

"you all would of admitted it," as her eyes glanced down at Rons body Just as she turned around and was about to walk away for the last time and never glance back or think what could of been, Dracos strong arms wrapped around her waist and he whispered something in her ears

Her eyes softened and as she was just abut to turn around and look at the person that her knees go weak...she heard a voice that pierced through her whole shaking body

"HOW COULD YOU". she turned to see harrys emarald eyes filled with betrayal

END FLASHBACK

Review...i always love compliments...or even criticism... 


	4. letters from kind stranger

As she got up , she throw the dagger back into the bedside table and in her head she made herself a promise that she would never cut herself ever again…or at least not until another damn flashback happened

"god…I hate having these flashbacks…and I hate how their voices just haunt me like I have done something wrong...and I hate that I didn't just keep walking away from Draco "

And I hate enjoying those words that he whispered to me….those sweet nothings ..as Harry called them. She admitted to herself mind as she apparated out of her house to the busy streets of London , front of St. Mungos, into a quite little café that she always stops for her morning coffee and a chocolate chip muffin.

But this morning there was something odd. Something she could not put her finger on and then she realized what is was. On the front page of the Daily Prophet was a picture of Harry and Ginny, happily smiling , waving and Ginny holding what looked to be a baby. Ah yes… She thought..she had heard that they had gotten married. Well actually unless you were stuck under a rock, everybody knew that they were married. It was not everyday that the boy-who-lived\boy that saved wizarding world soon to be head of the ministry of magic marry his sweetheart who also happens to the seeker for the Cuddley Cannon

Yes she heard about their glorious wedding ..everywhere …and everybody wanted to be invited. But hermione didn't hold her breath and wait for one of those invitation and why would she. Harry hated her and Ginny probably was convinced that she was a piece of scum.

She knew she wasn't wanted anywhere which keep her wondering why she actually stayed in the wizarding world. The answer was simple. Her secret admirer\pen pal or whatever you want to call it. For over a year now, she wrote to his guy or at least she hoped to was a guy.

She kept the notes that he wrote in a silver box that had a dragon on top and had soft crimson velvet lining. She kept them all for one reason ..for a pick me up whenever she just felt like running under her bed and hiding. After her long day of treating patients that usually had no chance of living or just to crazy to talk to, she just apparated home, and went straight to her sanctuary, a huge library that was located next to her bedroom. She went straight to the box to fish for the first letter for had ever gotten.

My dearest angel

I know that this seems strange for a random person to be owling you but I had to let you know much I care for you and how that I realize that there is a lot of pain in your life….I can see it in your beautiful eyes and how they just don't light up anymore…I want to help. I want to be your wings and let you fly away from your problems. I want to show you how I see you as a beautiful angel who is wise beyond her years and has so much compassion in your soul. So if you want deem me as a stalker…yet I wish you would see and call me your friend…goodbye ..for now…. Dearest angel

Love.  
Your secret admirer

This letter always made her cry for the fact that she coiuld never see this beauty..or.wiseness..or even compassion anymore and a complete stranger always could..Well now I guess he is not a stranger anymore..he is a friend that she has fallen in love with..yet she has never seen his face..hear his voice …or even felt his touch. But she could always imangine what he was like.

She imagined that his voice was strong but to everybody that knew him feel compassion..he would look kind but still very handsome, and his touch would be strong but always welcoming. Well at least she hoped that's what hes like.

"PECK" "PECK"..as she was startled as the black owl that always made her rejoice was knocking on her window.For this owl belonged to her secret admirer. She gave the owl the name Dragon and before she let the owl go would always give him a treat and let him rest for a bit.

In this time she would read his response and quickly write back so she could instantly reply back and she could get another respone sooner. Then she would kiss the parchment, tie it on to dragon's leg and let him free, only to stand their watching it fly of in the darkness and wishing she wouldn't have to just imangine what her love/savior looked like Then she would read the parchment over and over again., falling asleep with his kind words dancing in her head and the parchment in her petite hands with tears smudging the parchment.

The letter read

Dearest Hermione

The respond to my last letter truly uplifted my spirit and made me smile. You are such a beautiful person in and out. You are so intelligent and witty and I just want to touch your soft skin and hug you and never let go. But at last..I cant see you ..not yet…I want you to trust me fully just in case when we do meet. If you don't like what you see and.you run away and throw a friendship that we both cherish deeply. SO until the day that your presence can grace me..ill leave you with these parting words….I love you and just want you to know that it is a far better thing to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not. 

Yours truely 


	5. blind love

A\N...sorry for such the long update...i just had writers block that was so annoying. Anyways...i know that people do read me story..and yet no reviews...now either you review and i keep producing this story or i delete the story and you will never know what happens...now this is not a threat but a ultunium..well anyways enjoy..the 5 th chapter of Dreams that turn to nightmares.

As Dragon swooped in to the open window and landed on its master arm, he quickly untied parchment to find neat handwriting.

"ah..so you are back...that was quick..but im not surpised..my angel never likes to keep anybody waiting,"as he read the parchment to read her response

Dearest Love

Your last response was truely uplifting...and i do not know what i would do without your letters.I only wish that you could tell me more about yourself.iI just wish you could tell me your name or least something i could title these letters..or something i could call you when i think about you..Though i do trust you, so i will obey your wish of not asking you about your idenity..well least not yet...i just want to let you know that who ever you be, whether it be a real saint or just this piece of trash that i somehow meet in my life, i will always love you..because you are my true savior. well..till the day..i finally see your face ..and finally get to hug you...i will always be thinking of you...

Love.  
hermione P.S i really do love that phrase that you wrote in the previous letter...the one about :it is far better to be hated for what you are..then to be loved for what you are not,"and I really think that will be my motto and something i live with till the rest of my days.

He smiled at her letter and put it down.and yet in the inside he frowned, knowing that if they ever did meet that she would indeed not love him and that this thing that he wanted to hold on to for dear life would be distroyed. He needed to get her to trust him even more, even is this seemed impossible, but it needed to be done.

He knew her pain and he knew all about her, and yet even now he only could be distant from her, always in the background, and yet always protecting her where ever she may go. This he promised not only to her but to himself as well. That was the reason that he could not reveal himself, because he knew that he would just hurt her more and he knew that he could bring her to the edge of insanity. He knew it was a far better thing for him just to suffer in the background than for her to be pused more into pain. So for that, he had to wait. He wrote his response , kissed the parchment and sent the owl(dragon) flying into the sunrising morning, praying and hoping what could be.

A\N I know that this chapter is short but i just wanted to update. So i promise the next chapter will be longer...

THE PURPLE BUTTON IS CALLING   
REVIEW   
PLEASE! 


End file.
